Degrassi Stars Drift and Align
by Tenacious Surrender
Summary: Want to be a part of Degrassi. Join now. Positions still available. "Stars may drift and stars may align but you will forever be on my mind." Don't miss out on the newest season of Degrassi full of love, hurt, comfort, friendships and hate.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! I've seen that a lot of people are doing this so I decided to make my own season of Degrassi. **Here's a few rules before we begin**.

1. Absolutely no slash.

2. You need to make sure that during this week you are able to pm me if I tell you your character is accepted.

3. I will wait until I pick whose characters I will be using for you guys to pick our your character's crush, friends, and or relationships. I want you to pm the owner of the character you'd like yours to be associated with and get an okay first. Please also inform me of friendships, crushes, or relationships.

4. Be original. No stealing.

5. Have fun and be creative.

**Here's the form I would like you to fill out;**

Name- (Be unique.)

Gender-

Age- (14-18)

Grade- (Freshman, Sophomore, Junior, Senior)

Eye Color- (Normal colors please.)

Hair Color/Style- (Normal hair colors.)

Clothes Style- (Outside of school.)

Skin Color- (Normal skin colors.)

Family- (Just guardians and siblings.)

Problems- (Have to be real disorders/problems. Cannot be made up.)

Secrets- (Wide arrange. Any secret they have.)

Characteristics- (Mean, nice, crazy? Funny, weird, fun to be around? Cocky, dumb, smart? Anything that is your character.)

Extra- (Anything that didn't belong in the questions above that I need to know.)

**These are my two;**

Name- Ashton Bauder

Gender- Male

Age- 15 years old

Grade- Sophomore

Eye Color- Green

Hair Color/Style- Blonde/Medium with bangs

Clothes Style- Skinny jeans, t-shirts, and converses are his thing.

Skin Color- White, tan

Family- One brother, foster parents

Problems- Agnosia

Secrets- He keeps his disorder hidden but has a very hard time doing so.

Characteristics- Friendly, Funny, is very quiet when he experiences agnosia, easy to make friends, immature.

Extra- He has a hard time excepting that his parents left me. He hates moving from foster parents to different foster parents. He wishes for normal parents and friends who accept him for who he is.

Name- Matthew Bauder

Gender- Male

Age- 17

Grade- Junior

Eye Color- Blue

Hair Color/Style- Black/Short with bangs

Clothes Style- Skater look?

Skin Color- White/Not very tan

Family- One brother, two adopted parents

Problems- Deadly allergic to peanuts

Secrets- Dark past

Characteristics- Quiet, not-so-talkative, has a hard time making friends, shy

Extra- He and his brother, Ashton, are very close. If you didn't know they were brothers you'd think they were best friends. He hates his foster parents and just about all parents for that matter. He almost died when he was a young boy from eating a peanut butter sandwich. Matthew is very protective of his brother. He despises anyone who messes with his brother and will gladly beat the crap out of them.

I'll put a picture of the two up as soon as possible. If you would like your character to be involved in this story please hurry before I pick everyone I need.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the first three character profiles I got and I love all them all. I decided to use all three.

**silvershark94's Jaxon Shaw**

Name- Jaxon ShawGender- maleAge- (14-18) 16Grade- juniorEye Color- light sky blue(that's okay right)Hair Color/Style- black spiked just in the frontClothes Style- baggy pants, semi-tight shirt, hooded vest, tennis shoesSkin Color- white, tanFamily- Meghann Shaw(mom) Jacob Shaw(dad) no siblingsProblems- asthmaSecrets- including dad, on his dad's side they are nothing but drunks, thatthe first thing that all of them do when they get off of work. Jaxon hatestelling people because its embarrassing that instead hanging with family andfriends and Jaxon(dad's case) they would rather get drunkCharacteristics- nice, fun to be around, , smart, can be a little rebelliousat times

**MischiviEllianaMorenoMartins's Stella Krystelle**

Name- Stella "Stevie" krystelleGender- FemaleAge- 15Grade- sophomore Eye Color- HazelHair Color/Style- Long Dark Brown hair. Style: long, straight with straightbangs that reach her Style- ripped skinny jeans(grey or black), tank tops with floralpatterns, red,green, grey or black cardigans with plain black high cutconverseSkin Color- white, tanFamily- Alexandria Krystelle(mother)Conrad Krystelle(Father)Kyle Krystelle(4 year old brother)Problems- ADHDSecrets- She may not be a real Krystelle.

**And goldsworthy's Brooklyn Moore **

Name: Brooklyn : : : Colour: Bright colour/Style: Light Blonde/ Straight; Falls to her mid back and is alwaysfalling in her Style: Skirts and neon print tops; Toms are the only shoes she Colour: pale : One older brother, One younger sister, : : Her disorder tends to be noticable, but she ignores the : Sarcastic, Witty, Social : Brooklyn was diagnosed with bullemia last year and struggles constantlywith it. She keeps it hidden fairly well from most people, but if you'rearound her enough you can tell something isn't right. She does the best shecan to keep herself high in social status; no matter what it is.

**I will accept 8 more juniors, 8 more sophomores, 9 more freshman, and 10 more seniors.**


	3. Chapter 3

**More awesome characters have been accepted! Here's three that I love.**

**Zoelove98's Amelia Hale**

Name- Amelia Hale

Gender- Female

Age- 16

Grade- junior

Eye Color- blue

Hair Color/Style- sandy blond color, long hair with side/swoop bangs

Clothes Style- Flowers,flowy tops and lots of jewelry

Skin Color- White

Family- Dad

Problems- OCD

Secrets- She used to cut herself

Characteristics- Sweet but very shy, fairly smart, doesn't have a lot of friends

Extra- Amelia used to cut herself because of her OCD and because her mother left her, now she struggles with the urge to cut everyday. She likes to read and write and she is very close with her father.

**Shaft of Light's Charlotte Summers**

Name- Charlotte (or Charlie) Summers

Gender- Female Age- 15 (soon to be 16)

Grade- Sophomore

Eye Color- Green

Hair Color/Style- Reddish - brown, long, parted on the side and usually braided

Clothes Style- Skinny jeans and T-Shirts, mostly of assorted rock bands

Skin Color- White/Tan

Family- Father: Ben Summers, and younger brother in 7th grade (Alex Summers). Mother: Lily Summers (deceased)

Problems- Narcolepsy

Secrets- Her condition. It often gets her into difficult situations where she has her classmates wondering what is up with her - as she is embarrassed by it. She is also still recovering from the death of her mother (which happened freshman year) as her mother died from pancreatic cancer. She acts like she's fine, when in reality she's angry at her mother for leaving her family in their time of need. She lives in an apartment with her father, who works two jobs to support the family.

Characteristics- Nice, Open - minded, A bit shy, especially because of her condition. Is only sarcastic and witty with her good friends, who are the only people she really feels comfortable with.

Extra - Has a crush on Matthew, but hasn't told anyone because she doesn't think he would ever feel the same way.

**And DancingUnderMoonlight18's Skipper Oakten**

Name- Skipper "Skip" Oakten

Gender- Male

Age- 16

Grade- Junior

Eye Color- dark blue

Hair Color/Style- dark brown and shaggy

Clothes Style- Band T-shirts, skinny jeans, and converse

Skin Color- pale

Family- He lives in an orphanage with his little sister named Kaylee.

Problems- OCD. He is also bullied.

Secrets- His father abandoned him and his sister when their mother died and that he lives in an orphanage.

Characteristics- Shy and random, but really fun when you get to know him. He is obsessed with music and is intelligent. He is not really athletic.

Extra- He loves skateboarding and he plays the drums in the band.

**Please keep submitting. I need 6 more juniors and 7 more sophomores. I also need 5 more freshman. I've decided that I will no longer be needing seniors. I will just exclude the senior class until the juniors become seniors. **


End file.
